Is it easier healing with someone else?
by hplover1999
Summary: Max has always been the quiet girl at school that only has a few friends and keeps her head down in class. Little do they know that she has a big secret. She is abused by her dad Jeb. When a knew family moves in next door will they notice that something is off in thier neighbors house or will they be oblivious like everyone else. Fax Fax lots of Fax! Maximum Ride T for abuse scenes
1. Prologue

**I've read a lot of stories like this lately and I really want to write one but I also want to but my own twist on it. I'm not sure how to do that yet but I promise this story will be different then all the other stories in this genera. I know this chapter is short but trust me the chapters will get much longer.**

**Prologue**

My name is Max and I am sixteen years old. I have shoulder length dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. I live with my dad or Jeb as I like to call him because he has never really been a father to me. We live in a huge three-story house that has more windows and doors than I can count. Right now you might be thinking "Wow I want to live in that house.' but let me tell you it's not as good as it sounds. I do most of the cleaning in the house and I can't keep up with a house that big so it's very messy. Luckily Jeb only really goes in the living room and his room so he wont notice if i don't clean the rest. I'm sort of a reserved person so I only have one best friend and his name is Iggy. Before you go all crazy and ask if we are dating or why I am best friends with a guy let me tell you that it is perfectly normal and no we are not dating. If I had a nickle for every time someone asked me that I would be richer then my dad and that's saying something. Iggy is really tall and has spiked up blonde hair and blue eyes that are practically the same color as mine. He is the only one that knows my secret. The secret I have hidden since I was 10 years old and my mom died in a car crash. I am Maximum Ride and I am abused.


	2. Did you hear the news?

**Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed my story! This chapter is dedicated to you. **

Ok so I wasnt totally truthful to you before. My mom didn't really die in a car crash or at least not the type of car crash you are thinking of. My mom, Val, drove her car off a cliff on purpose. It happened when I was 10, the same year the abuse started. Back when I was 10 I didn't know why. I didn't know why she left. I didn't know why so had bruises on her skin or why she flinched whenever dad came into the room. I know now of course. My mom was abused by my dad too. Sometimes I am mad that she left me with him but, other times I think it's better that she is safe now. Now that ive gotten everything out in the open with you let me tell you about my daily life.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep._ I slammed my hand on the off button and sat up in my bed. I looked over at the clock and saw the bolded number 5:45 in green. I stood up slowly because of the pain that was coming from my back. I winced but other wise made no noise. It did no good to cry or whimper over pain. The last time I cried was at my mothers funeral. Since then I have learned that to most people crying is a sign of weakness. I didn't completely agree with that but I didn't want people to think i was weak. That's why at school and at my house I act tough. The only person who knows the real me is Iggy.

Iggy seems to know everything about me now that I think about it. He knows my biggest secret and he knows that I can freak out and fangirl just like any other girl. I go over to Iggy's house almost everyday. My dad doesn't really care as long as I am home soon enough to make him dinner. I decide to take a shower since I didn't have enough time to take one last night. I let the warm water sooth the cuts and bruises that litter my back. I get out quickly so that there is still enough hot water for Jeb and get dressed. I put on black skinny jeans, a plain white shirt, a leather jacket, and my black hightop converse. I run downstairs to make breakfast before Jeb wakes up. I decide to make him his favorite French Toast in the hope of getting on his good side(If he even has one) today. When im done I clean up the kitchen and go wait for Iggy outside. Iggy always picks me up for school because Jeb won't let me get a car. He said I can have a car when I earn enough money on my own. The problem is I have no way of getting money because the money my mom left me is sealed in a bank account until i am 18 and the neighbors don't trust me enough to walk their dogs let alone watch their children. Lets just say I don't get out much.

Iggy finally picked me up but he was 10 minutes late so we were definitely going to be late for school. I didn't really mind because the teachers expect me to be late. Even if I get to school on time I always take a detour or something comes up and I end up late. My teachers think I do it on purpose but really I'm just an unpredictable person. My life is so screwed up anything can happen at any given moment. Take last week for example, I got to school on time I was walking toward my class and Jeb called me told me I had to come back home because he was so drunk he had spilled his breakfast. Those weren't his exact words but you get the point. Anyway I had to walk all the way back home(I didn't ask Iggy to take me back because I didn't want him to be late to his class too) and cook him another breakfast complete with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"What's up Maxie," asked Iggy. He is the only person who can get away with calling me Maxie. If anyone else called me that they would get punched in the face. Iggy has never seen me beat up anyone but there is not doubt in his mind that I can and he is right.

"Nothing much." I replied back. Of course he didn't believe me. When Iggy asks that question I know he is really asking "Where are you injured? I have medical supplies in the back." I'm not kidding about that either. He always has at least a first-aid kit in his car. He takes my safety very seriously. He pretty much begs me everyday to tell someone about the abuse. he can't tell anyone because I made him swear not to. Iggy knows that if he breaks a promise he made to me it's breaking my trust. If you break my trust in you you will never get it back.

He stared at me until I finally said"My back hurts a little." He sighed and reached to the back seat to get his first-aid kit.

"We are going to be even later for school." I told him.

"Since when do you care," he replied back jokingly. I shrugged and lifted the back of my shirt up a little just so Iggy could clean the fresh cuts. I have known Iggy since I was 11 so I trust him enough to let him do that. I saw his face change when he saw my back, he looked angry but he also looked like he was in pain. I had to bite my lip to stop from crying out when he poured the cleaning alcohol on the cuts.

Suddenly I saw Jeb stumble out of the house.

"Iggy move the car. We can do this in the school parking lot." I was so rushed that I almost screamed at him. Without replying he started the car and sped off as fast as he could. When I say as fast as I could I mean as fast as he could! Iggy doesn't listen to the speed limit. I'm not even sure he knows it exists. I don't know who passed him on his driveling test but he ever it was they must have been either crazy or nonexistent. That is possible. I have never seen Iggy's drivers licence before. He told me had one though and to tell you the truth I don't really care if he has one. Just as long as we get to school alive I'm fine. Not that I like school but that's a different topic.

Once we got to the school parking lot he picked up his first-aid kit from the ground since he had thrown it in the rush to get away from my house.

"Did you hear about the new family that is moving here?" asked Iggy

"No." To tell you the truth I was surprised. We lived in the small town of Ojai, California. Everybody knows everybody and new comers aren't welcome. (**No offence to anyone who lives in Ojai I just need a small city and I know that is one.) **"How do you know about," I asked

"I overheard the teachers talking about it. Big family apparently. 2 boys and 3 girls."said Iggy. Iggy and I were both the only child in our families as most people in Ojai are.

"Do you know how old they are," I asked Iggy. It wouldn't kill me to make more friends but I couldn't tell them my secret of course.

"No,"he said,"I only know that 3 of them are going to our high school so the rest of them must be younger." By the time we were done talking there was only 10 minutes left in first period so we stayed in the car and talked until the bell rung for first period to get out. Iggy and I have second period together,music. Iggy can play bass real well and I sing. I don't think I'm very talented at singing but Iggy says my voice is amazing. It's hard to hear your own voice unless you record it. Everyone in that class is parried into to groups of three except me and Iggy because we are one short in this class. Not a lot of people take music because in this town I think they think music is worthless. There are only 6 groups in this class if you include me and Iggy. If you're to lazy to do that math I will tell you that there are 17 people in this class. We each get a chance to perform one song each day. Mrs. Mark, my music teacher, says that that is the good thing about having a small class, everyone can perform in one day.

Iggy and I have decided to play Come Alive by Foo Fighters. We usually go last but today assigned us to go third. We sat down, waited for our turn, and listened to other people get up and sing. I don't think I even knew their names. The two groups before us played Again by Flyleaf and Canvas by Imogen Heap. They are two of my favorite songs.

Finally it was our turn to play. We weren't really a band because we didn't have enough people for that but we still had a name. Our name was World of Glass.(**AN:It took my forever to come up with a band name so you better like it.)** We introduced ourselves like we had to do every time we preformed then without even having to signal to each other me and Iggy started to play at the same time.

Seems like only yesterday  
Life belong to runaways  
Nothing here to see, no looking back  
Every sound monotone  
Every color monochrome  
Life begin to fade into the black  
Such a simple animal  
sterilized with alcohol  
I could hardly feel me anymore

Desperate, meaningless  
All filled up with emptiness  
Felt like everything was said and done

I lay there in the dark, I close my eyes  
You saved me the day you came alive

Still I try to find my way  
Spending hours, endin' days  
Burning like a flame behind my eyes  
Drown in out, drink it in  
Crown the king of suffering  
Prisoner, slave 'til in the skies  
Disappeared the only thing  
Bittersweet surrendering

Knew that it was time to say goodbye

I lay there in the dark and I close my eyes  
You saved me the day that you came alive  
The reason you left me to survive  
You saved me the day you came alive

Come Alive _[x33]_

I lay there in the dark and I close my eyes  
You saved me the day that you came alive

Come Alive _[x15]_

Nothing more to give  
I can finally come alive  
Your life into me  
I can finally breathe  
Come alive

I lay there in the dark  
Open my eyes  
You saved me the day that you came alive

Come Alive _[x11] _

I always thought that this song described my one year of abuse without Iggy by my side to help me and then how he found me. When the song was over everybody clapped and I was proud of how we had done on that song too so I smiled. Iggy let out a fake gasp when he saw the smile on my face. I don't smile a lot. I don't have a lot of things in my life worth smiling about. We walked down the hall and into the cafeteria. Iggy went and bought a snack but I didn't have any money to buy one and I was in such a rush I forgot to sneak a snack out of the pantry. I technically wasn't allowed to pack myself lunch or a snack but most of the time my dad was too drunk to realize there was any food missing. Sometimes I got caught but it was still better than starving.

When Iggy came back he was holding two Twinkie bars and I sighed.

"I told you, you don't have to buy food for me Iggy," he was always trying to buy me food. He said I was too skinny. he didn't mean it as an insult like you might have thought, he was just concerned.

"I know I don't have to buy you food, but I want too." Iggy's family was rich too so it wasn't like it was going to put a dent in his wallet to buy me food but it still felt weird and I didn't like owing people. Despite the little argument I put up I still took the Twinkie and had no shame is ramming it down my throat. In my defence I was starving. Jeb was sober all weekend and he barely let me eat a thing. Iggy and I sat together at an otherwise empty table. We don't socialize much unless it's with each other and that's how I like it, or so I thought.


	3. Meet the Newbies

**Ok so realized that I can't have Iggy playing bass guitar for a reason that will spoil some of the story so I can't tell you so is it ok with you guys if he plays the drums instead? Sorry it won't happen again I swear. Thanks for all the reviews!**

After nutrition I had to go to math. I'm in Algebra 2/Trig and let me tell you I hate it. It was one of the few classes I didn't have with Iggy so we couldn't even pass notes to each other if we got bored. I said bye to Iggy and started walking in the direction of my math classroom. Once I sat down in my seat I zoned out. It was the only way to protect myself from this torture. Most of math passed in a blur until my math teacher Mr. Benford spoke my name. I was not paying attention and I had no idea what he had just said.

"What?," I asked him hoping he would just think I didn't hear him. After all I do sit in the back of the class.

"I asked if you knew the answer to this problem," said Mr. Benford in a slow voice as if he thought I wouldn't be able to understand him if he went any faster. I looked up at the board and saw a big jumble of numbers and letters.

"I don't know how to solve it," I finally said after staring at it for what seemed like half an hour. My teacher sighed but otherwise said nothing. I think he has given up on me because he just went back to teaching. I didn't want to fail math but I couldn't understand it and all my teacher has us do is look in the book. I can't learn anything from him. I went back to zoning out and it didn't seem like my teacher cared. Finally the bell rang and I ran out of that class. Fourth Period I have PE my least favorite subject(if it even counts as one). Don't get me wrong I love to run but not long distances. I can sprint faster than anyone in my class but I'm always last at long distance. Once a week we have to run the track 5 times which equals 2 miles and a half. I went into the locker room and changed. Right when I was going out the door something grabbed my hair and yanked be back. I stumbled a little but regained my balance almost instantly.

"Move out-of-the-way Maxie," screamed Lissa. Almost immediately like it was my second nature I punched Lissa in the face. You might think that's an overreaction but you don't know Lissa. She squealed and fell on the floor screaming about how a broke her new nose. I smiled to myself and ran out the door before any teachers came out. They will catch me eventually but I will probably only get like a weeks detention or something. They can't kick me out because Jeb gives a lot of money to this school. Don't go making a comment that because I am rich I get whatever I want. From what you have learned so far do you really believe I am spoiled by Jeb. No, I didn't think so. We were doing Frisbee today. This school had a game called ultimate frisbee. It was so stupid but I can't get out of it unless I fake an injury. Hey if I get Jeb mad I won't even have to fake one. That joke probably isn't funny to you because it's kind of sad too. To tell you the truth if I didn't joke about it when I thought about the abuse I probably would have broken down years ago.

Ultimate frisbee passed without to many complications and my team won. After PE was lunch. I was glad, In wanted to see Iggy again. The only periods we don't have together are periods 3,4, and 5. I seemed like a lot to me though. I hope we have PE together next semester.

At lunch Iggy bought me a sandwich which had Turkey, lettuce, and tomato on it. My favorite and he knew it. I smiled at him. Before I said I don't smile a lot and that is absolutely true but when I do smile it's with Iggy. He's my best friend and he has been with me through a lot. For the rest of lunch me and Iggy talked about what song we wanted to perform tomorrow. I was thinking of doing Complicated by Avril Lavigne but Iggy said he knew this great song called Unbreakable Heart by Three Days Grace. In the end I gave in and told him I would listen to the song and get back to him.

"So what do you want to do after school," asked Iggy

"I don't know. I don't feel like going out. Let's just chill at your house."

"Ok we can watch that new James Bond movie "Skyfall"."

"Works for me," I said. I love James Bond movies. They are so cool and they are always very different. If you asked me 5 minutes after school I still wouldn't be able to tell you what we were doing in my last three subjects Biology, English, and Spanish. We did have a short break before Spanish that is called Study Hall but it's only 15 minutes long.

Once we got to Iggy's house I popped in the movie and Iggy went to go make popcorn. It was one of the best movies I have ever seen I laughed at the funny parts and I screamed when people got shot. All in all we had a lot of fun. Iggy's mom wasn't home. She was at a dance class. Iggy's mom loves dancing. She was a professional ballerina before she had Iggy. Iggy's dad abandoned both of them when Iggy was three. Iggy never complains though because he knows my mom died and he is just glad to have a mom. I wouldn't mind if he complained a little. I don't want him to have to keep something a secret from me. After the movie Iggy drove me home. I still had homework to do and dinner to make. Iggy offered to stay and help me cook but most of the times my dad was home and he couldn't come in.

"Hey look there's a moving van parked in front of the abandoned house," pointed out Iggy

"Oh the new family must be moving in there." I said remembering what Iggy had told me. The house was beautiful but it was old and dusty. They must have cleaned the inside a lot to make it livable. Suddenly I saw a woman get out followed by 1 boy and 2 girls that seemed to be unloading the moving truck. The kids seemed about our age. Suddenly a little boy and girl started to run around in the front yard. They looked a lot younger like 6 or 7.

"I think I'm going to go introduce myself," I said," Do you want to come?

"Sure," replied Iggy. I walked up to the woman first and said," Hi I'm Max, I live right next door."

"Hello Max, I'm Dr. Martinez but you can call me Mel if you want. It's nice to meet you." she said in a sweet voice," Kids come meet our neighbor Max. Do you live in the house over there?" she pointed to my house directly to the right of her's.

"Yes I do, and this is Iggy a friend from school." I said pointing to Iggy who was behind me and seemed to be looking into the window of my house. I turned back around to see all of 's kids. The tall boy I had seen helping his mom unload the truck spoke up first.

"I'm Fang, that's Nudge and Ella," he said pointing to the two older girls," And they are Gazzy and Angel." he pointed towards the little boy and girl who looked like twins.

"I'm Max and this is my friend Iggy."

"Well it's nice to meet you," said Fang he had black shaggy hair and he was wearing a pair of sunglasses. He seemed to be at least 4 inches taller than me. "Mom I'm going to go inside and start unpacking th boxes. I guess I will see you in school.," he said and then he walked back into the house.

"Well I better go help him. It was nice meeting you Max. I'm sure I will see you again soon,"she said and then she walked back into the house.

"I should go too. I still have to make dinner." I said talking to Iggy.

"Ok," he said,"Be careful." and with that he walked back to his car and drove off. I walked over to my house next door and used my key to get in so I didn't bother Jeb. I opened the door and walked straight into my nightmare.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know how Max and Fang met was pretty lame but I couldn't think of a way to make it better. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one but I thought it should end here.**** Don't worry the next update should be up soon! Ok so I wanted to post Max and Iggy's schedule here that way if you get confused about what classes they have or don't have together you can find it here.**

**Max's Schedule**

**History**

**Music**

**Break**

**Algebra 2/Trig**

**PE**

**Lunch**

**Biology**

**English**

**Study Hall**

**Spanish**

**Iggy's Schedule**

**History**

**Music**

**Break**

**PE**

**Biology**

**Lunch**

**Algebra 2/Trig**

**English**

**Study Hall**

**Spanish**


	4. Home is where Hell starts

** Sorry this took so long to update but my computer was dead and it wouldn't charge so I changed the electrcal socket and it worked but then fanfiction wouldn't let me log on so I had to reset my password. Ok so this scene is where the T rating starts kicking in so I just wanted to warn you. It won't be too bad but just in case don't say I didn't warn you. Here's the next chapter.**

Previously:

_I opened the door and walked straight into my nightmare._

The first thing I noticed was that beer bottles littered the floor. Strange thing to notice first but hey I knew I would have to clean it up later. I looked up from the floor and saw Jeb sitting on the couch. Jeb was a really big guy. He was 6 foot 5 with broad shoulders and unruly hair. I looked nothing like him which I was glad about. If I looked like him I would be about as attractive as a pig. Luckily I got all my mom's genes. I was small and thin and even though I was 16 I still looked like a child. He smiled as I walked in and locked the door.

I kind of just stood there for a moment waiting for him to hit. I was surprised when instead he just yelled," WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GO MAKE DINNER!" I scurried into the kitchen. I may be brave at school but at home I was about as brave as a mouse. I am ashamed of it of course, but there is nothing I can do about it. I think the reason for this is that my dad has hit me since I was 10. When I was 10 I didn't know how to defend myself against anyone. Now I can kick anyones butt except Jeb's. When he is hitting me I still feel that helpless feeling I felt before.

For dinner I decided to make Jeb a hamburger. If he wasn't home then I would just go over to In-N-Out and get him one. He wouldn't know the difference anyway. I got out the meat and molded it into the shape of a burger. I went out to the backyard, turned on the barbecue, and placed the pattie onto it. I left it there to cook while I chopped up some tomatoes and pickles. When the pattie was done I went out and got it. I put all the other ingredients on and the buns. I then got a glass of orange juice and went to go serve it to Jeb. When I walked out of the kitchen I saw that Jeb was sitting on the couch watching a football game on TV.. I pulled the coffee table close to him and tried to set the plate down but before I could he yelled,"GET OUT OF THE WAY," and pushed me out of the way of the TV. I guess I had accidentally blocked his precious football game. The plate in my hand stumbled and almost fell but I was able to regain my balance in just enough time to save it. The juice on the other hand spilled a little on the carpet. Jeb didn't seem to notice thank goodness.

"Sorry," I said and, being careful not to block the TV, I set the plate and cup down on the coffee table. He looked at it carefully but couldn't seem to find anything to criticise so he dismissed me with the wave of his hand. I thanked my lucky stars that nothing had gone wrong. For dinner I took out a piece of bread and but it in the toaster. I wasn't allowed to put jam on it but hey food is food.

Once I ate my toast I tried to tip toe up the stairs so I could go do my homework. Before I could even get up the first couple of steps I heard, HEY GET OVER HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Of course you're not I thought. You haven't even started yet. I took a steady breath and walked back towards him. Tonight beating wouldn't be too bad. I haven't screwed up anything today.

I barely saw him raise his hand before I was struck with the first blow. I cringed slightly but I didn't fall. It definitely wasn't his strongest slap. I wanted to fight back but it would only make it worse. I still stood my ground though. He has never ever made me scream or beg. If you knew how much he was done to me you would know that that is a big accomplishment. He kicked at my shins making me stumble and fall. He kicked me in the stomach a few times so it would hurt if I tried to get up. Then he started to take of his belt and a backed myself into a corner.

There was no escape possible so I closed me eyes and waited for the stinging pain that came with the lash of a belt. The buckle was the worst part because it was solid metal. I felt the lash come again and agin and again. The pain didn't come immediately but after a few seconds I was hit with overwhelming stinging pain. I felt a hot wet substance roll down my back. Blood. The last thing I thought before I blacked out was I wish I could die.

**I was going to stop it here but it's to short so line break.**

When I woke up the next morning I was still on the living room floor. I didn't have time to do any of my homework before I blacked out and I was going to have to put up with teachers yelling at me all day. I tried to get up but I was to weak and I fell backwards onto my back. My back screamed in pain and I couldn't resist letting out a small whimper. It doesn't count if no one hears it. I am still human and I do feel pain. I gritted my teeth together as I tried to, yet again, get up. This time I was succesful and I walked into the kitchen to make a simple omelet for Jeb. I went to the cupboard to steal a piece of bread but none of the packs were open and Jeb would notice if I opened one. I took out the iPod that Iggy had given me for my birthday and with the free texting app I had gotten I told Iggy that I didn't have a chance to learn the lyrics to Unbreakable Heart by Three Days Grace so we would have to perform Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

**Iggy: No Problem. We can do my song some other time. BTW I will be at your house in 5 min**

**Max: K thanks I will see you soon**

I put the omelet down on the table and went outside to wait for Iggy. My iPod buzzed and I took it out to see another message from Iggy.

**Iggy: Max I got in a little wreck. The guy behind me hit my bumper at a red light. The car only has a few scratches but im going to be late. I still need to get his insurance and everything. Im so srry.**

**Max:It's fine I will just walk.**

**Iggy: Ok be careful**

Iggy says be careful to me so much you would think I need him to remind me so that I don't die from being stupid. It's kind of funny. There was still blood on the floor from where I woke up so I breathed through my mouth and tried to clean it up without getting sick. I then went upstairs to get dressed and put make up on all my visible bruises. With a little concealer, foundation, and powder no one would be able to see a thing. I went downstairs and walked out the door and locked it behind me. As soon as I stepped out i knew I was going to have a long hard walk. It was really cold outside and I didn't have a coat. To top things off when I walked I felt a stabbing pain in my back. I had barely walked a block when a black BMW pulled up next to me on the sidewalk. It was my new neighbor Fang and his two sisters Nudge and Ella. "Hey you want a ride? It's to cold to walk to school without a jacket," called out Fang. I was so cold I didn't even hesitate in excepting a ride from an almost stranger. "Sure thanks!" I called back. The passenger seat was available so I went straight for that door. Fang was driving and Ella and Nudge were chattering in the back. So Max what grade are you in?" asked Fang as soon as the car had started moving again. "I'm in grade 11," I replied back.

"Cool I'm in grade 11 too. Nudge and Ella are in 10th."

"Wow Fang you must be excited for the first day of school. I've never heard you talk so much at one time." snickered Ella.

"Shut Up Ella," said Fang. We got to school pretty quickly since Fang had a fast car. Since it was Tuesday today I was going to second period first. My school has a rotating schedule so tomorrow I will start with third period. Then on Friday I have 5th period first and it starts all over on Monday. I never have 6th or 7th period first. It's all very confusing and I'm sure the school board made it up because they thought high school didn't have enough torture in it already.

"What's your first class today?" I asked Fang

"Music."

"Me too," I said

"Cool," he replied. We said bye to Nudge and Ella and I led the way to music class.

**It was kind of hard to write this chapter because of Jeb but I had to write it in so I have two things to say. The first one is I wanted to ask all of you if I should write any chapters in Fang or Iggy's point of view. The second one is here is Fang's schedule.**

**Fangs Schedule**

**French**

**Music**

**Break**

**Algebra 2/Trig **

**History**

**Lunch**

**Biology**

**PE**

**Study Hall**

**English**

**Until next time Peace Out!**


	5. First Day of Fang

**Fang POV**

Max and I were both in the same music class. It would definitely be my favorite class of the day. I hate all other subjects anyway. I only play one instrument which is the electric guitar but I can sing a little too.

"So Max what instrument do you play?" I asked her

"Oh I just sing but Iggy and I have a band and he plays the drums." replied Max. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and led the way to the music classroom.

"What instrument do you play," she asked me with honest curiosity.

"The electric guitar."

All of a sudden I saw a boy who, if I remember correctly, is Iggy.

"Max I'm so sorry. Did you have to walk all the way to school?" he said gasping as if he had just run in all the way from the parking lot.

"No I got a ride from Fang." she said smiling," Is your car ok?"

"It's going to be fine but it has a scratch which is going to bother me." I guess that's why she was walking. Iggy must usually pick her up something happened to his car.

"So are performing Complicated," Max asked Iggy.

"Yay but it's going to sound sort of weird with just singing and drums," he said.

"Hey Fang, you don't have a group for music class yet right? Why don't you join our band? We need a guitar anyway." suggested Max. Iggy looked unsure of the decision Max was making but he at least he didn't look angry.

"Ok cool, Do you guys have a name?" I asked. I hope it isn't something lame like pink unicorns.

"Yay we call ourselves World of Glass." she said with a smug look as if she was challenging me to find something I didn't like about the name. To tell you the truth I can't. It's a cool name and it represents how fragile the world can be. It may not have been my number one choice but at least it has a meaning.

"Do you know the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne?" asked Max

"Who doesn't?" I said.

"Ok cool but you are going to have to go through the band initiation." said Max with another one of those smug looks on her face.

"Band initiation?" I said. That sounded a little suspicious to me.

"Don't worry you'll live. Iggy and I went through it." she still looked far to happy for me to be reassured but I decided to just go with it.

"Ok, Is it ok if Iggy drives you over to his house to do it? You still have all the old stuff in the garage right Iggy? asked Max

"Fine with me," I said.

"And I still have all the stuff. We might have to clean it though." Ok now I was very suspicious.

"What do I have to do?" I asked

"You'll see," Finally the bell rung and I went into music class.

**Ok so that was more of just a filler chapter then anything else. I know it is really short but the chapter just had to end there. I'll make you a deal though, don't be annoyed by how short this chapter is and I will update twice as fast. Trust me I already have the next chapter written. Well I hope you liked it. It was a little hard to write from Fangs POV but I will definitely do it again. Until later bye!**


	6. Songs from the Heart

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update. I moved last weekend and I was without wifi until a few days ago. BTW i made a blog called Book Review( ya I know it's kind of lame) but anyways you can find it at bookscanchangeyou then put a .weebly and then a .com I couldn't put it all together because whenever I tried to save the chapter the link disappeared! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**(Max's POV)BTW if i do not say otherwise it is always Max's POV**

As we walked into the music room Mrs. Mark yelled loudly," Welcome new student. Will you please come up here and introduce yourself." Mrs. Mark seemed more hipper than usual as she bounced around the room in her long skirt. Fang went up to the front of the class even though he looked like he resented it.

"I'm Fang," was all he said before he tried to sit down. Before he could find a seat though Mrs. Mark stopped him," All new students perform a song on their first day. Then you can pick what band you want to join." I wondered what song Fang would sing. I hope we have the same taste in music. Fang went to the back where all of the instrument were lined up and picked up an electric guitar. Then he went back to the front of the room and stood on the"stage". It was really just a piece of wood on the floor. As soon as he played the first couple of notes I knew I would love the song.

The good life is what I need

Too many people stepping over me

The only thing that's been on my mind

Is the one thing I need before I die  
All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time

Oh, the good life  
All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time

Oh, the good life

The good life  
I don't really know who I am

It's time for me to take a stand

I need a change and I need it fas

tI know that any day could be the last  
All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time

Oh, the good life  
All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time

The good life  
Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way(I never wanted it this way)

Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way(We didn't ask for it this way)

I always wanted it this way

The good life  
All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time

Oh, the good life  
All I want is a little of the good life

All I need is to have a good time

The good life

I loved the song! I still had some money that I had gotten for my birthday from Iggy so as soon as I got home I would buy it on my IPod. I just need to ask him what it's called. Once he got off stage he told Mrs. mark that he wanted to join our group and he sat down in the empty chair on my right(Iggy was sitting on my left). I saw most of the other bands making jealous faces at us. I couldn't blame them. Fang's singing could increase your bands popularity by 100% at least.

"That was beautiful singing Fang. Why don't we give him a round of applause," said

Everyone clapped and Fang started to get a smirky smile on his face. Uh-oh the fame is going to go to his head. I laughed out loud and some people stared at me funny. Finally the applause stopped and Mrs. mark started talking again.

" Ok before we start performing our songs I have a big announcement to make. For the first time ever we are going to have a talent show right at our school! I am so excited. Now I have decided that instead of having you do your usual semester project where you just write a song and perform it to the class, your project will be to enter in the talent show! Now if you were looking forward to writing your own song you still can."

I could tell that she was really excited but I was a little nervous, I never sang anywhere except in this class and at band rehearsals. Fang could tell be my face that I was stressed so he reached over to pat me on the back but I flinched. He stopped and slowly drew his hand back as if he knew what to do so I wouldn't freak out. I would ask him how he knew but I didn't want to bring up the subject. I heard the teacher say our band name and the Iggy started to get up so i followed his lead and went up to the stage with fang trailing behind me.

"You don't have to perform today if you don't kn ow the song Fang," said Mrs. Mark

"It's ok I know the song," said Fang. I waited quietly as Fang and Iggy set up the drums and guitar. Luckly the microphone was already set up.

"Ok it's set up," Iggy whispered to me. I stated them off with a count and then I started to sing.

Uh huh Life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh

That's the way it is'

Cause life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh

That's the way it is  
Chill out, what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if, you could only let it be

You will see  
I like, you the way you are

When we're drivin' in your car

And you're, talkin' to me one on one

But you become  
Somebody else

'Round everyone else

Your watchin' your back

Like you can't relaxYou tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

You fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get, and you turn it into

Honestly, you promised me

I'm never gonna find you fake it

No no no  
You come over unannounced

Dressed up, like you're somethin' else

Where you are ain't where it's at you see

You're makin' me  
Laugh out, when you strike a pose

Take off, all your preppy clothes

You know, you're not foolin' anyone

When you become  
Somebody else

'Round everyone else

Your watchin' your back

Like you can't relax

You tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

You fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get, and you turn it into

Honestly, you promised meI'm never gonna find you fake it

No no no(No no no)No no(No no no)No no(No no no)No no  
Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it beYou will see  
Somebody else

'Round everyone else

Your watchin' your back

Like you can't relax

You tryin' to be coo

lYou look like a fool to me

Tell me  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this, you

You fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get, and you turn it into

Honestly, you promised me

I'm never gonna find you fake it

No no  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

(Yea yea)I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

You fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get, and you turn it into

Honestly, you promised never gonna find you fake it

No no no

Everyone clapped as we went to our seats.

"Excellent," said Mrs. Mark," she called up the rest of the band and one by one they played there songs. I recognized two, Keeping Secrets by Kicking Daisies and Running Up That Hill by Placebo. After that lovely show Mrs. Mark said that until the talent show we didn't have to perform anymore songs in class because she wanted us to practice. She also said that the prize was 1,000 dollars for whoever won. As I excited the classroom I could hear everyone's excited chattering. I walked into the cafeteria with Iggy on my left and Fang on my right. It was kind of weird because they were both taller than me and it almost felt like having bodyguards. It was nice to have two friends. Iggy lead us to "our" table and we sat down for nutrition.

"Do you have anything to eat Max?" asked Iggy. I kind of wish he wouldn't have said it loud enough for Fang to hear because he gave us a weird look.

"No," I said,"But I'm fine really I'm not hungry." Iggy stood up probably to buy me food but I stopped him. Really Iggy I feel sick and I'm not going to eat anything you give me. Fang was still looking at us like we were mental or something so Iggy sat down with a scowl on his face. I probably wouldn't be able to stomach food right now anyway. The amount of blood I lost last night was making me a little dizzy. Fang didn't ask any questions and that's what I liked about him. Soon the bell rung and it was time to go to my next two classes. I had math with Fang so he sat in the seat right next to me and we passed notes about how much we hate math. Algebra 2/Trig was so boring We were review tan, con, and sin. I had learned about that in Geometry last year. While everyone else was bored out of their minds we were laughing in are heads because of the hilarious things we were writing. By the time the bell rang I realized that math class wasn't going to be as bad as it used to be. After Math I went to PE, which I sadly did not have with Fang, where we had to run. I tried not to think of Fang who was sitting down in History class in an air-conditioned building. I ended up getting a pretty decent score on my running and finished with a B+.

Both Fang and Iggy were waiting for me by the door of the gym. Again I couldn't help but compare them to bodyguards as they walked me to the table. Iggy got in line to by lunch. He bought me an apple and before I started my hissy fit he said that if I didn't want to eat I didn't have to and he would just throw it away. I side and picked up the apple. he knew how much I hated it when people threw away perfectly good food.

"So what song do you guys want to perform for the talent show?" I asked

"We can pick one for each person right?" asked Fang.

"Ya I think that's what she said. I think we should perform Perfect by Simple Plan." I said

"That's a good song," replied Iggy," I think we should also do Just Like you by Three Days Grace."

"Ok, what other song do you think we should do Fang?" I asked

"I don't know. You will have to give me a little more time on that one." The bell rang and Fang and I sped off to bio after a wished Iggy good luck(he was going to math next). The only empty seat in my bio class was next to Lissa and when Fang sat down there she seemed pretty happy about it. I glared at her while I copied down my notes on the plant system. Lissa flirted with him through out the class and Fang leaned away from her as much as possible. The bell rang and Fang sprinted out of the classroom. Next I had English with Iggy where we started reading the book Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens. It was really good so far but a little hard to understand. Fang met us at the entrace of the library for Study Hall and we threw spit balls at eachother when we were sure the libarian wasn't looking. It was gross but fun. After study hall Fang told us he would meet us in the parking lot so we could all go to Iggy's house for rehersal and band initation. Iggy and I went to Spanish class where we learned how to say diffrent compliments. What I really wanted to learn was the swear words but I guess they don't teach those in school.

We walked out of the school and saw Fang sitting on the bench in front of the parking lot.

"Hey guys," exclaimed Fang

"Hi," said Iggy and I at the same time.

"My car is the red Toyota over there," said Iggy pointing to his car.

"Ok lets get this show on the road."

Iggy clicked the unlock button and Fang jumped in the back. I got shotgun and Iggy was going to drive. He wouldn't let anyone but him drive his car. I made a point of telling him how noticable the scratch on his car was just to make him freak out. We pulled into Iggy's driveway about 10 minutes latter. Hi house was a big three story like mine that was white and had light blue paint around the edge. Iggy opened the garadge and got a box out.

"Why don't you guys go practise while I clean this stuff up," said Iggy. Fang and I agreed and we went into Iggy's living room. I asked Fang if he had his own electirc guitar and said he had it at home so I let him borrow Iggy's. Iggy had every instrument you could imagine. Fang started to play One Day by Simple Plan and I quickly joined in on the lyrics. Soon after that Iggy came in and said," It's ready."

**Next chapter is going to be really cool! What do you think the initation is going? Please Review! The next chapter will be up shortly.**


End file.
